


Spill the tea

by shadow_of_kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_of_kyoshi/pseuds/shadow_of_kyoshi
Summary: The Northern Water Tribe is a cold place, so firebenders have to stay warm somehow. Hei-Ran and Rangi do it by drinking some tea together every day and talking. Usually Rangi talks about Kyoshi.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Spill the tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to publish this, but I'll do it anyway. This hasn't been beta read so there might be some mistakes!

It's been exactly 2 weeks since Rangi last saw her girlfriend. They'd been the worst weeks of her life, and not just for the lack of Kyoshi. Hei-Ran is still in bad shape, and the Northern Water Tribe capital isn't really the best place for a firebender. Thankfully Rangi at least has the chance to spend time with her mother after being separated from her for so long.

The two firebenders are enjoying a cup of tea together. Being in such a cold environment would take its toll on everyone not used to it, but especially on fire nationals. It's become a daily habit for Rangi and her mother to talk while drinking the hot beverage and maybe eating something sweet.

Still, Rangi can't stop her thoughts from drifting to her Avatar. She hasn't talked to Hei-Ran about it yet, but the smart woman must've known something was going on by now. During their conversations, Rangi would often lose control of herself and ramble on and on about Kyoshi. It feels good to tell her mother about the girl who holds her heart in her hands.

This time it's Hei-Ran who starts talking about Kyoshi.   
"Rangi, you've talked about Kyoshi quite a lot compared to the rest of your journey. Why is that?" The older woman asks.

"You should already know it, mother!" Rangi says, wondering why she had even bothered to ask the question. Then it hit her. She'd never actually seen Kyoshi and Rangi together, and the firebender hasn't actually said anything about their relationship being official. Oops.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I never actually told you! Kyoshi and I are together, officially," Rangi says, avoiding her mother's eyes. She knows she'll be met with acceptance, but it doesn't make it any less terrifying to say it out loud for the first time. She never had to say it to the Flying Opera Company, they already knew. Other people just weren't worth of being told about something so personal.

"I thought that might be the case. You make a powerful couple," Hei-Ran smiles to her daughter. She smiles back, relieved that her first time telling anyone about the nature of the Avatar's relationship with her went well. It's not much, but having her mother supporting her relationship means the world to the firebender. 

The two drink their tea together in silence. Rangi thinks about the Avatar who she can proudly call hers now that a weight has been lifted off her. No matter how long it'll take, Rangi knows they will find each other eventually. She can't wait to see her love again.


End file.
